Danemark
Danemark (デンマーク, Denmāku) est un personnage de la série Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nom Dans un post de 2010, Himaruya précise que parmi les noms envisagés pour le personnage figure Andersen, Christensen, Arnesen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus et Bertram. "Densen" pourrait être son nom de famille. Apparence Danemark a des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds, courts et ébouriffés. Il porte un long manteau noir dont le bout des manches a un revers rouge, une chemise rouge, une cravate noire, un pantalon rouge, des bottes marrons et un petit chapeau noir. Il est souvent représenté armé d'une hache. Il est second en taille parmi les nations nordiques, seul Suède étant plus grand que lui. Personnalité et intérêts Danemark est réputé pour sa vigueur juvénile et son humour, son caractère facile à vivre et énergique. Cependant, il est aussi obstiné et il écoute peu les autres ; en conséquence, on le dit autoritaire et exigeant, à tel point qu'il est difficile de s'entendre avec lui. Optimiste, il l'est parfois trop, et cela lui vaut des ennuis (le plus souvent, une correction "violente" de la part de Norvège). Bien qu'il paraisse insouciant et ne s'occupant que de ses affaires, il est en fait très travailleur. Il s'auto-proclame "Roi d'Europe du Nord", et tient à maintenir une certaine image de lui-même, comme mentionné dans Hetalia Fantasia 2, où il choisit de mentir à Allemagne et Japon au sujet de l'avancement de sa quête. C'est également un gros buveur. Un post d'Himaruya donne à penser que Danemark ignore ouvertement les ambiances déplaisantes et agressives, et qu'il maintient un comportement joyeux. Bien que cela paraissait ne s'appliquer qu'à ses réactions face à l'attitude négative habituelle de Norvège, on le voit adopter le même comportement lors de l'événement d'Halloween 2011, lors d'une confrontation avec Biélorussie, alors que celle-ci vient de lui lancer un cintre dessus en criant que c'est le groupe de Russie qui va gagner le concours de costumes. Dans la version japonaise, il s'exprime dans un dialecte de la région d'Ibaraki, à l'est du Japon, Avant qu'il n'apparaisse, Himaruya avait prédit qu'il serait effrayant. Relations Suède Suède a vécu avec Danemark durant une longue période, mais finalement incapable de supporter plus longtemps son comportement, il craque et se rebelle, quittant leur maison. Des strips récents suggèrent que Danemark a défié Suède de nombreuses fois, malgré des défaites régulières. Norvège Norvège est un ami d'enfance : Danemark se sent proche de lui et croit que ses sentiments sont réciproques et que Norvège le considère comme son "meilleur ami". Cependant, il semble ignorer le franc-parler de celui-ci, ainsi que ses moyens subtiles de le titiller et de l'insulter. Finlande Finlande a également vécu avec Danemark, mais a suivi Suède lorsque ce dernier est parti. Apparitions Manga Mangas publiés * Vol.3 : Comment sont fabriqués les bons produits en provenance des pays nordiques (How the Nice Products From the Nordic Countries are Made) * Vol.3 : Les bavardages nordiques (The Chatty Nordics) * Vol.4 : Epilogue Nordic Five (Omake Nordic 5 strip) * Vol.5 : En avant! Club de Journalisme! deuxième partie (Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half) * Vol.5 : Epilogue - Hetalia et les amis joyeux (Hetalia and Merry Friends) Webcomic: "Events" * Noël 2010 * Halloween 2011 * Noël 2011 Webcomic: "Extra" *Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont... (The nice products that come from Scandinavia are... ) *Comic nordique (Wordy Nordic Comic) *Allemagne joue un jeu impossible (Germany is playing an impossible game) *La crise du beurre! (Butter Crisis!) Animec * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 17 (69) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 27 (79) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 30 (82) Danemark fait une très brève apparition (sans dialogue) dans l'épisode 69, lorsque Finlande explique pourquoi il voyage actuellement avec Suède, fuyant le régime danois. Plus tard, une version miniature de Danemark est aperçu sur une carte, aux côtés de Finlande, Suède, Pologne, Lituanie et Russie. Sa première réelle apparition est dans l'épisode 79, l'adaptation de "Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont...". Dans cet épisode, il est représenté en train de vendre les poupées créées par Suède et Finlande ; Norvège fait son apparition et déclare que Danemark est bruyant et agaçant. Cependant, Danemark ne semble pas combre l'insulte et répond par un enthousiasme enjoué. Autres supports (à venir...) Galerie 09-05-29-denmark001 20090530092439.jpg Den.jpg Notes *Durant le second strip consacré au Club de Journalisme, Danemark prétend que lorsque les Nordiques se trouvent dans une situation difficile, tout le mobilier du monde entier s'assemble pour former un robot géant (Suède précise que c'est un mensonge). Références Navigation sur le Site en:Denmark de:Dänemark es:Dinamarca ru:Дания pl:Dania fi:Tanska Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Europe